


All Hallow's Eve

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-15
Updated: 2003-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A Halloween adventure.





	All Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

'Twas All Hallow's Eve and the spirits were restless. There was much to do in preparation for tonight's festivities and the master was not in the mood to be played with. He paced around the dark office, his mind furiously trying to come up with a plan good enough for the two men. A knock on the door brought him back to present and he bellowed, "Enter."

"Master, they have been spotted."

"Where?"

"Liberty Avenue, Pittsburgh, PA."

"So far away. Get someone there now."

"Yes, sir." The young blonde turned to leave but looked back and asked, "Sir, do you think it will work this time?"

"Only time will tell."

"He is tough, but if anyone can thaw his heart, it's his blond."

"Let's hope that he is strong enough for the task."

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


Brian and Justin strolled down Liberty Avenue talking about Gus and the plans for that night.

"So we're in charge of the Trick or Treating tonight."

"Why the fuck can't the munchers do it?" Brian was fuming over having his plans disrupted. He had wanted to spend the night in bed with Justin and now he was going to be off playing daddy all around town.

"Because they're going to a costume party. Besides it'll be fun to take Gus out."

"You only want the candy."

"Well that too."

They continued down the street, hand in hand and stopped in front of the 'Vette. Brian kissed his young lover and slid behind the wheel. "I'll see you around five o'clock then."

"Gus and I will be waiting, but don't forget to stop and get batteries for the flashlight."

"Later."

"Later."

Neither man noticed the small dark woman watching them closely. Stepping in behind the smaller man she followed him the four blocks home and slipped in  
unnoticed behind him.

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


"Master, she's inside."

"And are they there?"

"Only one master."

"Which one?"

"The one so full of light. The one they call Sunshine."

"So the dark one is noone nearby?"

"No sir."

"Then it's time to begin."

"Yes sir."

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


Justin flipped on the tv and opened the bag of microwave popcorn. He was channel surfing for anything interesting when he found a channel he didn't even know that they had. 'Must be a new lineup', he said to himself.

The show was dark and he strained to see the images on the screen. The man looked remarkably like Brian and this intensified Justin's interest. He listened to the dialogue and thought that the voice sounded a lot like Brian as well.

Finding the show just a tad too strange he tried to flip the channel but the remote didn't work.

"It's of no use."

Justin jumped at the sound of the woman's voice. "How did you get in here?"

"You can't change fate," she said softly, ignoring his question.

Justin felt fear at this woman's words. "Who are you?"

"I've come to ensure that things go smoothly."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't be afraid, Justin. The Master wants this to happen the right way this time."

"Oh I get it, Brian put you up to this. He's playing a Halloween joke on me. That bastard."

"Brian isn't here."

"Exactly."

"Sit down Justin, there are some things you must know before it's too late."

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


"Master, Maya is with the blond one."

"And Mgda?"

"She has not reported in and we can't find her."

"She is going to have a hard time convincing the dark one to do what must be done. I don't envy her."

"Why is her job the hardest?"

"Because the dark one knows not how to love."

"Doesn't know how to love? But Master, he already loves Sunshine."

"Ah, yes he does. But he doesn't allow himself to feel his love."

"No wonder he is so sad."

"Tonight that will end and fate will intervene if Magda does her job."

"And if she fails?"

"Then the dark one spends another lifetime without his true love."

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


Brian was sitting in his office looking over papers when he looked up to find the small woman sitting on his desk. Thinking he was hallucinating he shook his head and looked back down to the file she was sitting on.

"What the fuck was in those lemon bars?" He rubbed his eyes not quite sure why he was seeing a small fairy on his desk.

"Mr. Kinney, you aren't seeing things. I'm real."

"And I"m the fucking queen of England."

"More like the King of Pittsburgh."

"Okay, let's say that you're real, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to help you before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"For you and Sunshine of course. The Master is worried that this year will be like all the others."

"The Master? Why the fuck is he worried about us?"

"Because without your help we're silenced for another 200 years."

"Silence a bunch of fairies? What a fucking joke."

"I assure you that it's no joke. If you don't come through this year, it could be our last."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Our strength is fading quickly, sir. If this year is like the others then we may finally cease to exist."

"This is some fucking joke right? Michael arranged this with some computer geek he knows right? You're just a hologram or some shit."

"I'm real, you can touch me if you like."

Brian reached out and hesitantly touched the small gold-flecked wings and jumped back at the feel of them. "FUCK, you are real. Holy shit, I'm dead, right?"

"OH, no, you aren't dead, dark one. But if you don't make the proclamation tonight, you could be."

"I'm lost here, what the hell are you talking about? What proclamation?"

"You must tell him."

"Tell who what?"

"Sunshine."

"What about Justin? Is he okay? Did something happen to him?"

"Your love is fine, he's being visited by Maya as we speak. She's ensuring that he is open to receiving tonight's gift."

"Look, little fairy, I'm a logical person. I don't believe in fairy tales. much less fairies. I must be tripping or something. That's it I'm having a flash back from that shit Anita gave me."

"You must believe me, Brian. You have to open your heart and let him or you will spend many more years in despair. You have to accept his love and return it, or you will lose him again."

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


"Master, she is with the dark one. He is putting up a fight."

"As I expected. She must remain strong."

"Maya is faring better with our Sunshine."

"Keep me posted on Magda and the dark one."

"Yes, Master."

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


Justin listened in awe as the young woman told him the story of why she was there.

"I've come along way to ensure that your love fulfills his duty. Tonight is the only night he has to save us all."

"Save who?"

"The fairies, and the spirits."

"Fairies and spirits? Are you fucking insane?"

"No, Justin without Brian's declaration tonight, we go back to solitude for another 200 years."

"Your pinning a lot on Brian. I'm sorry but he's going to disappoint you."

"Oh, no, you must have faith him. Without your faith, he is nothing. You have given him the ability to do this this year."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me tell you the story of how tonight became the night."

Justin sat back and listened as she wove a brilliant tale of love and betrayal.

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


" 'Twas All Hallow's Eve and the Master had great plans for that night. The party was in full swing when the dark one entered the room with a boy so full of light, he became known as Sunshine. The dark one stayed close to his lover throughout the night. They danced, and laughed and the fairies flew around glowing in the love the two men shared.

As the witching hour neared there was talk of a man who came to destroy the love between our dark one and his love. Fear spread quickly and the Master  
stepped forward to calm us all. He spoke to us of the dark one's love for his boy and that as long as he could declare his love publicly we would all be fine.

The witching hour struck and the mysterious man approached our Sunshine. The dark one stepped in front of him to protect him but he was strong enough.  
This mysterious man offered our Sunshine the thing he craved the most, words of love.

Sunshine turned back to the dark one, pleading with him to offer him the same. When the dark one remained silent, Sunshine kissed his cheek and took  
the mysterious man's hand, leaving the dark one alone.

As they crossed the threshold, the door slammed and locked behind them. The evil Master of Trolls appeared, laughing at his victory and sentenced us to  
confinement for eternity. Every 200 years we would be given a chance to speak with the chosen ones. If the dark one could publicly declare his love for his Sunshine then the spell would be broken. If in ten thousand years the dark one still couldn't love freely then we would cease to exist and darkness would forever consume his heart."

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


Across town Brian woke from a deep sleep and shook his head at the memory of the story he had dreamt. He looked around his desk for any sign of a small  
fairy and laughed at himself for being such a fag. Still he had the feeling that there was something he had to do tonight. Glancing at the clock he hurried to finish up so he could be on time to pick up Gus and Justin.

Justin opened the door when he heard Brian's car pull up and ushered Gus out the door. Brian stepped out of the car and whistled at his two boys. Picking  
up Gus, he kissed him.

"Hey sonny boy, I like the costume. You make a great bear."

"Daddy. Prince." The little boy squirmed in his father's arms so he could look back at Justin. "Justin Prince too."

"And what a handsome prince he is too Sonny boy." Brian pulled Justin in for a kiss and they all made their way down the street to the first house.

Lindsay and Melanie arrived home around eleven-thirty and Brian and Justin left for the costume party at Babylon. They pulled up in front of the club a few minutes before midnight and Brian rushed around to open the door for Justin. 

Just as his lover stepped out of the car a dark, masked man stepped up and took Justin's hand.

"Ah, my Prince, you've arrived. Come, your life awaits."

"Who the fuck are you?" Brian asked stepping between the two men.

The man ignored Brian and Justin found himself drawn to the dark man. "I can offer you things he never could. I can offer you love."

Justin turned to Brian and something seemed so surreal about this. He looked to Brian with sadness in his eyes.

Brian hesitated for several seconds and the dark man took Justin's hand and led him away.

"Justin, I love you."

Everyone on Liberty Avenue stopped as the one man they worshipped sank to his knees and declared his love for his lover.

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


"Master, it worked. The dark one prevailed."

"Inform the fairies that they're free. Open the doors and let the Sunshine in. Our Dark Prince finally let love into his heart.

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


'Twas All Hallow's Eve and all was right with the world....... 


End file.
